


In Good Spirits

by Risukage



Series: Estimeric Week: Shenanigans in Seven Parts [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: This week we celebrate one of our favorite Heavensward pairings with Aymeric and Estinien. Hell yeah!! With one prompt a day, you all get seven little one-shots that range from fluffy sweet to super spicy! Enjoy your meal. ;)Day 6 Prompt: Alternate Universe
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Estimeric Week: Shenanigans in Seven Parts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873489
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: Estimeric Week 2020





	In Good Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> //This comes off of the Mafia AU I was working with, [Ishguardians- The Gangs of Coerthas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181296) (though it's technically more "Heavensward meets Ghost in the Shell" than "mafia"), and it was intended as a one-shot, but I've had more ideas and will be adding three or four more chapters to it. So yeah, I get to play around a bit more with that universe and I'm wicked chuffed. :D
> 
> Also, the working title was "In Vino Veritas, in Scotch Smut," but that wasn't quite what I was looking for. Nor was "Liquor? No, Lick Him!" Titles are hard...//

Loosening his tie, his suit coat already unbuttoned, Aymeric sat down on a barstool next to Estinien, setting down a tumbler glass of fine scotch poured over carved soapstone cubes. It amusingly was literally “on the rocks,” but these, when frozen, would chill a drink without melting and diluting it like ice would. Estinien had no tie at all to loosen, and his first three buttons were always undone anyhow, along with his coat, and he took a long drink from the beer that Aymeric had just poured and pushed over to him. The lights were dimmed and the music soft, as it was just the two of them and not the entire crew relaxing after work. Aymeric took a sip of his drink, eyes closed as he savored it, and exhaled slowly, enjoying the esters and notes that revealed themselves on his tongue as the volatiles evaporated.

Estinien studied his companion, noting his posture and attitude, and while he looked tired, it was simply the weariness of a long day of productive work. This allowed the sniper to relax himself, and he took another long drink from his glass. “Just us right now?” he asked, knowing the answer, but also knowing that Aymeric was getting lost in his own thoughts, and left too long in that state, the man quickly became melancholy, and that was something that Estinien would _not_ allow.

“Correct,” Aymeric replied, taking another delicate sip, “Haurchefant is off with some of the Scions for the evening for some merriment, Ysayle is visiting Hraesvalgr while they try to negotiate an alliance, and Lucia is celebrating her anniversary with Hilda. Mm, she asked me for advice, you know,” he chuckled, “apparently being married to two people means that I have a decent wealth of knowledge on the subject, but then I pointed out that I’m married to _men,_ not a woman.”

Estinien shrugged and took another drink. “She asked the same. I just told her to make sure her nails were trimmed.”

His grin nearly connected his ears when Aymeric coughed on his liquor, and the dark-haired man reached into a pocket for a handkerchief to dab his chin and make sure he hadn’t got any on his shirt. “Seven hells, love, you nearly caused me to spill expensive spirits on an even more expensive suit.”

It was Estinien’s turn to laugh, and he finished the last of his beer, sighing with satisfaction. “That’s why I go for this stuff. Cheaper and easier to drink. Honestly, you and Haurchefant with your fancy drinks, if you’re looking to get trashed you’re going about it the hard way.”

Putting his chin in his hand, Aymeric swirled the scotch in his glass, making the soapstone cubes clink softly, and he smiled at his husband. “I recall you saying something about that to him the other day, and he had a bit of a huff about it to me later. As I recall, he pointed out that the ‘fruity, girly drinks’ that he likes so much have a much higher alcohol content than the ‘sad, bitter, bread soda’ that you like, so while ‘he is nursing on those for hours at end like a babe on a dry tit, I am getting fucked up on just one or two, and they taste better, to boot.’” His imitation of the other man’s mannerisms and accent made Estinien snicker, especially coming from the refined and aristocratic Aymeric. “Further, this isn’t about ‘getting trashed,’ love, it’s the experience of it.” He sipped again, exhaling slowly and deeply after letting the rich liquid swirl around on his tongue before swallowing, and held up the glass to let the muted light play through the amber liquid. “It is meant to be savored, to be undressed with care like one’s lover. Notes of leather, caramel, oak, and others, all gently and slowly revealing themselves to one’s palate as though it were an oral striptease.”

His glance at Estinien over the rim of his glass was smoky, and he huffed a soft laugh at the way that the other man swallowed visibly at that mental image. Then, Estinien considered something and grinned with a mischievous air. “Fine then, take another drink, and hold it.”

Not quite sure what he meant, Aymeric did as he was asked, then almost gasped when Estinien leaned in to kiss him roughly and greedily, sharing the alcohol between them. He put down the glass with a clatter and gripped the sniper’s shoulders, tongues twining together as trickles of dark, heady liquid ran down their throats and along the side of their mouths. Panting softly when Estinien finally pulled away to lick up what had almost gone to waste, Aymeric shuddered, feeling the fire that pooled in the pit of his stomach grow hotter, not just from alcohol, but desire.

Estinien’s grin was dark and toothy as he thumbed away a final drop from the corner of Aymeric’s mouth. “I can see the draw of that now, though I think I’ll only like it when drinking it from your lips. Actually, I’ve got an idea…” Shifting Aymeric so that he pressed between his husband's legs, Estinien put an arm around his waist to pull him close and kiss him deeply, removing his tie with one hand and then undoing the top couple of buttons. The man’s neck now exposed, he pulled aside the collar to bite and suck a dark mark where it could be hidden later, growling softly with satisfaction at the keening moan that Aymeric made, his fingers already digging into Estinien’s back.

“Nnh… Estinien,” Aymeric gasped, and was interrupted with more kisses as the other man undid his belt with surprising speed and ease with one hand. A few seconds later and that hand was grasping Aymeric’s member and pulling him from his trousers, almost fully firm already.

Growling again as he nipped Aymeric’s lip and tugged, Estinien stroked his husband a couple of times, enjoying the way his eyes got darker as his pupils consumed almost all of that lovely blue. He bent down enough to lick a line from base to tip, chuckling at the shiver that rippled through the other man’s toned body, then dipped his fingers in the scotch. As Aymeric began to form the question of what he was doing, Estinien ran his wet fingertips across the head of Aymeric’s cock, and the unholy noise of pleasure he made brough Estinien nearly to full-mast alone, tenting rather tightly in his own trousers.

“Halone have mercy,” Aymeric gasped, "that- You know that alcohol cools when it evaporates and-” He cut himself off with a deep moan that welled up nearly from the base of his shaft when Estinien blew on the scotch-dampened skin, producing a momentary chill that sent erotic, electric shocks up Aymeric’s spine and almost made him slide off of the stool. “That- Fury’s _tits_ Estinien!” The sniper laughed; it was very rare that Aymeric lost his composure enough to swear, and with just a few kisses and a few drops of alcohol in just the right place he was coming completely _undone._ “I...am not normally given to temperature play, but that is…” He paused to lick his lips, his mouth now dry. “Fantastically arousing.”

“I agree, I’ve not seen you this rock-hard so fast in- Oh, now there’s _another_ idea…” His grin was absolutely feral, and he reached up again, this time to pluck one of the soapstone cubes from the drink, and Aymeric’s eyes got even wider as he realized what Estinien had in mind. Chuckling darkly, Estinien lightly dragged the rounded corner of the still-chilled cube along the slit at the tip and reveled in the way that Aymeric’s voice jumped an octave, the man pressing his shoulders into the bar and frantically grasping at something to hold onto for both mental and physical support. The soapstone was a soft material and had no sharp edges, but it did have a very slightly rough texture and it was still cold enough, and these sensations completely shredded any final composure that Aymeric still possessed.

Estinien was merciless in his sensual ministrations; running the cube along the throbbing erection to leave behind a damp trail that cooled rapidly, then licking and sucking to warm him again. Now and then he dipped the cube back into the drink to coat it in scotch again, and swapped it out for a fresh, still-cold one after a couple of minutes. “Oh yes, I most definitely like tasting it this way,” he purred, “but I think I could use a bit more, and I think I want to hear you cum for me.” Aymeric had forgotten how to speak by this point, and only made a desperate sound of need when Estinien put the cube back in the glass, picked it up, and took a small mouthful of what was left.

Back on his knees, he tucked his hair behind a pointed ear and wrapped his lips around Aymeric’s member, swirling his tongue and the scotch around the head, making his husband spasm with pleasure and tangle his fingers tightly in Estinien’s hair. “Oh gods, _gods_ have _mercy_ Estinien, I-” Aymeric finally managed, “I- I can’t- Can’t hold back, I…”

Hearing the plea for release that the other man was too incoherent to properly vocalize, Estinien finally began sucking up and down his shaft, stroking where his lips weren’t, and feeling the tension building in Aymeric’s body as he frantically and desperately sought release. At last, Aymeric hooked his ankles together behind Estinien’s back, both hands knotted fiercely in the silvery hair as his hips pistoned into his lover’s mouth, spilling with a shuddering, broken moan. Chest heaving as he sucked in air as though he were a man saved from drowning, he was now limp against the bar and threatened to fall over, only prevented from doing so by his grip on the other man. As Estinien swallowed everything and sat up, Aymeric’s grip loosened and released, and he sprawled on his back on the bartop, covered in sweat and his clothes a disheveled mess.

With another deep, probing kiss, Estinien chuckled again. “Notes of leather, caramel, oak, and...other things,” he teased, and Aymeric ghosted a weak laugh in response.

“You...are a dangerous, wonderful man…” Shakily, he reached up to caress Estinien’s cheek. “By the Twelve, I love you.” He almost knocked the glass off when he tried to pick it up, then drained the last of the scotch.

Nuzzling his neck, Estinien growled possessively. “Love you, too, and…” He grabbed Aymeric’s tie, then pressed the man’s wrists together to bind them with the silky blue fabric, kissed him again deeply, then bent to throw him over his shoulder and stride briskly toward the bedroom. “Now it’s my turn. And unlike your drink, I have no intention of undressing you with care.”

Despite being lightheaded from both alcohol and orgasm, Aymeric laughed happily. “Just as well, I’m in no condition to strip tease for you.”

His grin was still feral as he swatted Aymeric’s bottom, enjoying the man’s moan of pleasure. “You did say you weren’t interested in getting ‘fucked up,’ so I think that regular ‘fucked’ will just have to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [L33t Squirrel](https://twitter.com/L33tSquirrel) on Twitter. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.
> 
> And if you want even more intersting (and often better!) stuff, and enjoy both reading and writing fanfiction, come join us over at [Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic). We're mostly focused on FFXIV but we have writers and readers from many fandoms and are there to not only read and write some great stuff, but hype each other up to do so, because darn it, fanfiction just doesn't get the love that it deserves! And be sure to leave kudos and comments for the people you read, too! Writers need that validation to keep making delicious, free content, all they ask to be paid in is your adoration. ;)//


End file.
